


[Gency Week] Day 4: Protect

by Zenaida



Series: Gency Week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, in which genji has a bad dream and angie 'protects' him from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Genji has many scars left over from his encounter with Hanzo, so many years ago. Not all of them are physical.





	[Gency Week] Day 4: Protect

_The tattoo on his back itches and burns, the spirit trapped within sensing danger. He ignores it, and turns around to try and leave. He doesn't want to deal with this, but he's currently stuck in the walls of the compound until the storm lets up._

  
_Five words make him freeze in the middle of a step._

  
_"You brought this upon yourself."_

  
_A sharp burning pain slices across his back, and the heavy dripping noise of what he assumes to be fresh blood follows. The wound is deep, deeper than it should have been if Hanzo merely wanted to teach him a lesson. A strong metallic tang fills his mouth, and he reaches for the wall to support his weight._

  
_He is shocked to see the flash of blue against the sword's blade as it zooms towards the arm keeping him standing._

  
_Next thing he knows, blood spatters the ancient tapestry on the wall, and his forearm is on the ground, motionless in a pool of crimson. He barely even feels the pain as the harsh flames of the dragon spirits cauterizes the wound. His own dragon begs him to let it free, let it avenge him. But for some reason, he is unable to._

  
_His knees buckle under him as his breathing faulters. The only thing he hears as the darkness takes him is Hanzo sheathing his katana and walking off._   
_"Genji!" a woman cries distantly. It's a gentle voice, motherly, kind. "Genji, can you hear me?"_   
  
_"Genji?"_

  
  
"Genji!"

  
He jumps into a sitting position, instinctively curling in on himself. He clutches the metal where heavily damaged flesh used to be, breathing hard and eyes wide. It takes him a moment to snap out of the trance. Her voice cuts through the white noise of his panic.

  
"Heart, what happened?"

  
He looks up from where his head had been burried in his knees. Beside him sits an angel, hair messed from laying on her pillow and sapphires filled with worry. Her hand tightly holds his shoulder and her hand gently reaching for his cheek.

  
"I...nothing...just a bad dream," he mumbles. Angela pulls him close, pressing his head against her chest, knowing from past experience that her heartbeat can calm him down when he is scared.

  
"Same one?" she whispers. He nods, curling around her body, eventually ending up laying in her lap listening to the gentle thump-thump of Angela's core. She sighs and runs her hand that was holding him to her through his hair, curling the other one around his waist.

  
"It's alright, Genji. Everything's alright now." Oh, how she wished to tell him that it was just a dream, how it could never happen to him, how it was unrealistic that his brother nearly commited fratricide. But she couldn't, because it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory of a horrid thing. Instead, she tries a different method of comforting him.

  
"That will never happen again, I promise. I swear with all my heart that if someone tries to hurt you, I will be there to keep you in the fight."

  
After a moment of quiet, he responds in an exhausted tone. "I know you will, Angela. おれ わ あなた お あいしています, わが の てんし. おれ わ あなた が とても だいすきです."

  
"I love you too, _himmel_. Go back to sleep."


End file.
